Extreme Bedroom Makeover: Ruby Edition
by Hypedupash
Summary: She couldn’t have a little girls bedroom if she was going to be a big sister. DL fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

**Summary:** She couldn't have a little girls bedroom if she was going to be a big sister.

* * *

**Extreme Bedroom Makeover: Ruby Edition**

She'd begged for a week and a half for her bedroom to be updated from a little girl's bedroom to a big girl's bedroom, I mean she was nearly a big sister, she couldn't have a little girls bedroom if she was going to be a big sister.

Danny had finally relented and had headed out for cans of fresh paint and other soft furnishings. Lindsay had set the sewing machine up on the kitchen table while Ruby set about packing her toys and clothes into boxes and pushing them slowly into the new baby's bedroom across the hall.

"Can I have a princess bedroom?" Ruby asked, climbing up on to one of the seats opposite her mother as she sewed pieces of material together.

"Well, sweetie, you'll have to ask daddy" Lindsay smiled "He's doing the work" she reminded her daughter.

Ruby nodded. Oh she was definitely having a princess bedroom. "And then will the baby come?" she smiled; she had definitely wore the use of that question out over the last week or so.

"Babies come when they want to Rubes" Lindsay smiled patiently "In fact, you came a week late"

"Cos' I'm stubborn like daddy right?" she asked innocently.

"Just like daddy" Lindsay agreed "and speaking of daddy, I think this is him now" her statement wasn't needed as Ruby shot off her seat headed for the door, yanking it open she held it open with her foot as she leaned out into the hallway.

"Can I have a princess bedroom daddy?" Ruby hollered down the hall, seeing the cans of pale green paint in his hands she frowned, the pink and lilac cans were hid from her view.

"Ruby" Danny sighed, more to do with the fact she was hanging out of the apartment as opposed to her request.

"Fine" Ruby screeched, grabbing the door keys from the bowl on the table beside the door she threw them onto the floor of the hallway and slammed the door shut before sliding to her bottom behind it, her arms folded over her chest.

"You gonna let Daddy in?" Lindsay asked in amusement.

"No" she answered, her voice polite and soft, as though she'd rehearsed it "I throwed him out" she stated.

Lindsay laughed as she listened to Danny turning the key in the lock before pushing the door open and sliding Ruby across the laminated floor.

"Well at least I know when I get thrown out I get the keys tossed out after me" Danny smirked as he turned to see Ruby sat in the same position although now facing the wall.

"Don't be so sure cowboy" Lindsay offered "If I have any more stubborn kids, the only keys following you are gonna be your mom's" she smiled sweetly.

"It's not my fault you make it so comfy in there" Danny bantered back before barricading himself in Ruby's bedroom while Lindsay bribed Ruby away from the wall with the promise of helping make new pillows for her bedroom.

Within an hour Danny was taking the paint cans out to the trash, the door to the bedroom 'had' to be kept closed while he headed out to the truck and then carrying up another few boxes of things for Ruby's bedroom.

Lindsay and Ruby could only watch in confusion as Danny once again disappeared into the bedroom. Loud music and the noise of the sewing machine making the last pillow drowned out the noise of the banging and drilling in the little bedroom.

It was when they stopped for lunch that Danny mentioned she'd be back in her bedroom for tea time, that the paint he'd bought was supposed to dry within four hours and all the shelves were screwed back to the wall along with a few new additions.

Ruby decided to let everyone know that she didn't like the color green. At all. So if her father was planning on putting green in her bedroom she was throwing him out once more.

Lindsay informed Danny that she might be having the baby in the very near future as she was experiencing minor contractions. Danny had insisted he take her to the hospital, Lindsay shook her head, reminding him that they'd just send her home again and that if he didn't finish Ruby's bedroom she really would throw him out.

"Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat nervous. He seemed relieved when she nodded but still he wasn't entirely convinced, but she was the one having the baby who was he to contradict?

Finishing his lunch he dropped a kiss to both Lindsay's and Ruby's head before declaring that he was going to go and finish the bedroom off. He made her promise to come get him immediately if her contractions grew more intense and closer together.

Several muffled curses from in the bedroom had Lindsay and Ruby giggling, a few seconds later Danny emerged looking somewhat flustered before deciding that he was just putting the last few touches into place. They both waited until he closed the door on the bedroom once more before heading into the new baby's room and grabbing the hospital bag she'd made up last week, double checking things she carried it through to the living room.

"New bedroom and a new baby sister, looks like you're having a lucky day huh" Lindsay smiled as Ruby settled into her mother's side.

"Can I play with them toys again?" Ruby asked remembering the little dolls house she'd played with whilst awaiting her parents during their hospital appointments.

"Sure, maybe you'll have to ask Auntie Stella first though; she's going to be looking after you while we're there" Lindsay nodded.

"Auntie Stella likes to shop, she lets me play while she buys things" Ruby giggled then cheered when her father appeared to declare her bedroom was done.

While Danny helped Lindsay up from her seat, Ruby took off running for her bedroom, cheering loudly when she saw that her father had in fact given her a princess bedroom. The walls had been painted from yellow to pale pink, her cupboard doors now pink with a pale green border. A lilac border covered the edge of the pink painted walls.

Her bed now had a pale canopy over the head of the bed, a princess 'D' frame held it in place. Her toys sat on lilac painted shelves whilst fairy lights circled the frame at the end of the bed.

"Did daddy do a good job or what?" he smirked while Ruby spun around on the spot trying to see everything at once.

Ruby nodded furiously with a large grin before shooting off from the room and grabbing the handmade cushions she and her mother had made. Carefully she placed them on her bed in front of her own pillow.

"Perfect" she grinned. "Are we going to the hospital now?" she asked as she watched Lindsay unsuccessfully hide a contraction.

"I like the way she thinks" Lindsay murmured with a nod "best idea she's had all day"

* * *

I would love to know what you think.


End file.
